Finding a Balance
by Kitten2007
Summary: She didn't want this; she didn't want to have this responsibility, nor did she want to be dragged far from home to a foreign land. Sadly, no one can control their own destiny - right..?
1. Beginnings Suck

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown (would be kinda cool though), it belongs to Christy Hui. I only own the OC in this story.

This is also set after the third season, just so you all know.

* * *

><p>I'll just say this - telling anyone that weird stuff has been happening lately to me would be an understatement...<p>

I guess it all started after my seventeenth birthday a few months ago, when the weird dreams started occurring.

Sometimes, in the said dreams, I would be chased by some sort of dark shadow, calling my name in a very creepy way before it covered me with it's dark form. Other times, I would be somewhere dark and I would see this ball of white light that floated towards me till I was enveloped in the brightness.

Here's an example of a new dream related to the two I just explained. This is also where things changed for me forever...

* * *

><p><em>I was floating, a gray horizon surrounded me. Two ghostly, balls circled around me; one completely dark with glowing eyes, the other was a bright white with it's eyes closed.<em>

_"Decide," They began to chant. It sped up as they did. It became to overwhelming for me to handle._

_'Decide' on what? Why did I keep dreaming crap like this?_

_Just then, they vanished just as they had appeared. Then, I started falling. I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound came out._

I did fall- off the bed. I groaned as I got up, rubbing my head. Some light from outside peered through my small window and into my tiny bedroom.

"Jane? Are you okay up there?" I heard my mom call up from the kitchen, with the scent of chocolate chip waffles and bacon filling the air. "Better hurry up, or your going to be late for school!"

Wait, what day was it?

My brain quickly registered the date- Friday, a school day. I then looked at my alarm clock. 8:43 am. I indeed was going be be seriously late.

"Aw crap!" I cursed as I hastily pulled my zip up hoodie from under my sleeping cat, Midnight.

I heard foots steps to my room as I quickly got dressed for school.

"I really dunno why you keep forgetting to set your alarm, sweetie," my mom, a dark haired woman in her late thirties, sighed as she handed my my back pack and a bit of the waffles I smelled with orange juice. I quickly grabbed the bag and hastily swallowed the small breakfast given to me by my single mother.

We then quickly got into her car for me to go to school. Waking up late was never something for either of us to be fond of since I would get a tardy and mom would be late for her shift at the diner she worked at.

As we drove down the road, I quickly fixed my dark, cropped hair and stared into my dark brown eyes. When the car stopped at a stoplight, I looked outside of the car, feeling both bored and worried about getting to school, to see a crow with a yellow beak and feet perched up on a fence nearby.

Okay, I think I know what you guys are thinking- yes, it's a bird. Nothing uncommon here.

However, as of lately, along with the weird dreams, I've noticed that this bird has been following me around. I know it's the same bird, because from what I know, real crows don't have colored beaks or even feet, they're black like their feathers. They also don't normally live by themselves, from what I noticed from this bird, and it's getting pretty creepy with it watching me.

I shook my head at the thought of a bird stalking me as my mom continued driving, not noticing my actions.

What the heck am I thinking? I'm just being on edge cause of the creepy dreams, right?

Once my mom dropped me off at the front of the school, I took another look at the sky and wondered if I was just seeing things earlier.

"Late again, Miss Gray?" Mr. Jones asked sternly, as he handed me a tardy slip once I walked into the Geometry class.

Oh, sorry, forgot to mention- my name is Jane. Jane Gray. This is Oregon in the United States, and I won't go into anymore detail about this place- kinda hate most parts and don't exactly like explaining everything, like right here at school.

Anyway, Mr. Jones was an old guy, probably in his early fifties, who seriously seemed like he was out to get me, like every other student here just for living and breathing.

I mumbled a sorry before taking my seat.

As he droned on about the current chapter work, something about triangle relations or something, I looked out the window. I noticed the black bird again, staring at me.

Okay. Creepy...

I started sketching in my notebook to ease my brain.

The day went by fast, and honestly, I don't want to remember most of it, so I'll just skip ahead onto where the the trouble really started...

* * *

><p>As I walked home from school, I noticed a strange sight- first of all, there were a ton of people from the neighborhood crowding in front of my house. Second, the front door of the said house looked like it was nearly torn off from the hinges.<p>

"What the hell?" I practically shrieked as I bolted over, nearly dropping my bag in the process. There was that police tape stuff that told people not to enter the house or get too near it as they were looking through the area.

My mom turned away from the sight of our house to see me. Oh man, the look on her face. I almost couldn't stand the expression of how upset she looked...

"Jane! Thank goodness your alright," she said as she pulled me into a tight, yet loving hug.

"I'm alright mom. I just needed to stay after school for a bit..." I decided to leave out the fact that I got detention again for being tardy three times and for not paying attention in class. "What happened to our house?"

She bit her lip as she turned back at the sight again. "I-I'm not sure. According to one of the neighbors, they heard a loud crash and when they went to investigate, they said that someone attacked them as they left"

I blinked as I stared at her.

"Some one tried to rob us?" The idea seemed weird since we didn't technically have anything worth stealing.

My mom sighed as she rubbed her temples. "I'm not entirely sure myself. The witness couldn't give a good description of the attacker. They're taking him to the hospital right now"

Just then, I finally noticed the ambulance a few feet away. How could I miss that? The paramedics were loading an injured man, couldn't get a clear look of his appearance, but it looked like he was mauled.

My guess was that he was the eyewitness...

* * *

><p>About an hour later, the police let us inside the house again. Nothing looked missing or too out of place from what we can tell. Why would anyone break into our home and not take anything?<p>

I found Midnight hiding under my bed. The poor baby was scared out of his mind and it took me awhile to get him to come out. After getting him to relax, I resumed packing some clothes and my sketchbook. Mom said that it will be awhile till the door is repaired, so we're going to stay over at grandma's place till it was fixed.

As I finished packing what I could into my backpack, I heard a knock from the front door. Did the police come to check on us or at least have any information about the "break in"? Was it just a concerned neighbor who probably had some sort of baked treat to help us calm down?

There was some talking, but I couldn't hear much of the words very well. As I came downstairs, I look around the corner to see my mom talking to an old guy. He looked like he was probably in his fifties or something, due to his balding, dark hair. He was wearing a white shirt with a blue vest and black pants. He kinda reminded me of those martial artist guys I've seen in some movies.

"-I don't think I fully understand..." my mom said to the elderly guy.

"I know it is complicated, but I assure you it is the truth"

I lifted an eyebrow before coming out of my hiding spot. "What's 'the truth'?"

Both grown ups turned their attention towards me. "Oh, Jane," mom looked surprised to see me, that I don't think she knew what to tell me. She then turned towards the old guy, "Uh, could you please come in so you can explain what your telling me..?"

He nodded as he stepped into the house, careful not to step on any of the wood splinters on the floor from what used to be our front door.

Me an my mom sat on the two-person couch as the old man sat in a chair that my mom got from the kitchen. He said that his name was Master Fung, a monk from China. He then explained to us why he was here. He said I was some sort of special 'Xiaolin Dragon', that he found me once an actual dragon of his sensed me when my powers went active.

I didn't take it too well.

"So let me get the straight- you think I'm some sort of special warrior, who doesn't have any training at all with fighting?" I asked, pretty sure that there was both skepticism and sarcasm in my voice. Why wouldn't there be? I mean, we got some old man who probably just escaped from a mental hospital and is just too confused.

"A Xiaolin Dragon of Balance," he corrected. This guy seemed too sure that he was saying was correct and sane. "One of the powerful and important elements that needs to be watched over."

"Why? What will happen to me if no one does?" I scoffed, hoping that it'll be enough to hide my nervousness. This guy was starting to creep me out...

"The forces of evil, the Heylin, will most certainly take notice. They will try to corrupt you, making the darkest part of your element stronger for them to use for their personal gain. They will try to find you and take you to them, like they had tried today..."

Me and my mom stared at him. Was he talking about the guy who tried to break into the house while we were gone?

My mom held my shoulder in a sign of comfort. Whether it was comfort for me or her, I dunno.

"Alright, look. To say that my baby is someone that these people are after, what exactly do you propose we do?"

"Every elemental dragon, once their powers are active, go to the Xiaolin Temple for training to hone their skills and guide them how to use their abilities"

Did this guy seriously think I was going to go to some place I've never even heard of, and become some sort of mystical warrior like in some crappy story?

"Hey, I'm not some dragon monk-warrior, whatever that you guys are talking about!" Why couldn't he understand that?

The old guy sighed, as though he was sorry that it was troubling me and my mom. "I am afraid that you will have to come to accepting it. You are too important for the Heylin side to ignore"

"Yeah kiddo," a voice suddenly said as my head was kept down, "whether you like it or not, ya gotta understand that this is too important to ignore-"

"Will. You. Just-" I slam my fist down on the coffee table,"SHUT UP!"

I heard my mom gasp. "Jane!"

I sighed. Okay, I admit, that was immature. I was about to apologize for raising my voice like that till I noticed my mom's gaze turned towards the table.

I looked down and gasped. Where I slammed my fist, there was a large vertical crack on the coffee table, which then feel apart, breaking in half. I noticed that my hand had some sort of dark stuff completely black around it.

"The hell?" I shake my hand till the stuff disappears.

"See? Told ya so..." I turned towards the old guy and nearly jumped out of my skin. On his shoulders were some sort of green snake-like creature with a bit of red hair on it's chin and tail.

"What's with the snake-thing?"

The said thing glared at me, looking a little insulted. "Snake-thing? Why I-!" he turned his gaze away, thinking more about what I said. "-Well, actually, come to think of it, it does beat being called "gecko"..."

The old guy cleared his throat, turning our attention to him. "Thank you, Dojo Kanojo Cho..."

The little green creature grinned sheepishly at the elders tone. He then turned towards me "Now do you understand?"

I looked at my mom, who looked worried and panic as it became real to her- and me.

Apparently one thing was proven- I had some freaky powers.

... Why the hell did this all have to happen to me...?

* * *

><p>Okay, sorry that this is a bit short and rushed, but don't worry. This is just the first chapter of the story, so hopefully the next chapters won't suck... ^^;<p> 


	2. Arriving at the Temple

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown (would be kinda cool though), it belongs to Christy Hui. I only own the OC in this story.

This is also set after the third season, just so you all know.

* * *

><p>"Kid, I know this is your first time riding a mystical dragon, but please go easy on the grip back there. It feels like your going to rip one of my scales off!"<p>

Dojo, who was now probably the equivalent size as a train, shouted at me as he flew over the skies.

My mom, whom I _cannot_ believe, agreed with the old guy and his weird pet dragon to take me to some temple in Asia in order to _protect me from the forces of evil_ and teach me on how to _master my powers to maintain the balance of the universe_ or some crap...

Anyway, I was pretty much clinging dearly for my life. The old guy, Master Fung, on the other hand, simply sat on top of the oversized, green lizard crossed legged in front of me, like it was no big deal.

I should have either listened to him and loosen the deadly grip I had or at least ignored him, but I was too tired from the social and emotional strain I went through my long, and already stressful day to put up with being told what to do at the moment.

"Well excuse me for not being used to traveling at this speed, and this height for that matter, without a seat belt or something!"

"Hey, are you saying I'm careless enough to drop someone-"

"We're here"

I looked up to see us reaching a white building with blue, oriental style roofing. Had to admit, it did look a bit peaceful with the nature in it's surroundings. No vehicles, no cities, no pollution, and not that many people(from what I can see anyway).

And far away from my home, which I already missed despite the semi-crappy life.

Once we landed in some sort of courtyard, it was already nearly noon. We weren't in the same timezone from Oregon, obviously.

I sighed, feeling very tired from the jet lag as I climbed off of Dojo with my backpack and the old guy.

This day can't get worse...

Me and the old guy went inside the temple to see four kids coming towards us; A cowboy, an Asian girl, a tanned boy, and one with a giant yellow head. The tanned guy was wearing a black lined with red monk robes with an interesting design on them as well as a yellow sash. The other three kids were wearing red lined with black monk robes with light blue sashes.

Let me tell you something, calling them a strange group would be an understatement.

The yellow head looked enthusiastic at the older Monk, "Master Fung! You have returned!" He then noticed me standing next to Fung. "Oh master, is this the new student?"

The old man nodded.

The boy tilted his head as he studied me. "He is not what I expected..."

HE? What the hell? Was he doing that on purpose or could he not really see I was a girl? The other three kids noticed my frustration, and my gender a lot quicker than the yellow brat.

"Omi..."

"Uh, little buddy..?"

"She's a _girl_, dude..."

Omi, the yellow big head, eyes widened in realization. "Oh! My apologies. I didn't realize that females could have a masculine appearance..."

I could only stare at the little brat, already hating him...  
>The three kids groaned at their little friends choice of words as Master Fung sighed a bit.<p>

"Jane, these are your fellow monks that you will be training with"

He gestured a hand at the tanned boy, "Raimundo, Dragon of Wind"

The guy smirked adding, "Call me Rai."

"Kimiko, Dragon of Fire"

The girl looked delighted to see me. "Oh. My. Gosh. Finally! Another girl in the temple! I'm not the only one!"

"Clay, Dragon of Earth"

The cowboy tipped his hat and smiled politely. "Howdy, ma'am"

Master Fung then finally gestured at the small brat. "And you have already met Omi, Dragon of Water"

"This is most exciting to have another warrior fight along side us against the forces of evil. Even though you are a girl..."

Kimiko sent an annoyed glare at the smaller monk, who shrank from her gaze. I just rolled my eyes at this.

"Indeed it is young monk", Master Fung stated, "However, Jane still requires much training before she can accompany you on your quest for the Shen Gon Wu."

The kids stared at him. They probably didn't think I was a beginner in martial arts in general...

"You mean... She's just starting RIGHT now?" Raimundo exclaimed with surprise as the other three monks just stared at me.

Omi regained his composure before confidently stating; "Do not worry; with my guidance-" The three kids cleared their throats, "Uh, I mean, _our_ guidance, we will have you ready in no time to join us in our quest!"

Dojo, who had slithered off of Master Fung's shoulders and in the center gesturing his tiny thumb at me, "Yeah, but first I think the kid needs a bit of shuteye."

"... No argument there..." I muttered tiredly. I felt seriously drained from the ride here and long day before coming to this place. I just wanted to sleep.

After staring at me for a moment, just for talking since I got here, Master Fung lead me towards the sleeping corridor as the other monks plus the dragon left to go train. Dojo was just going to watch over them to make sure they were training.

We entered a room that had dividers for each mat on the floor. Each separate sleeping area gave me a bit of an idea of who' is who's.

"This is will be your room," Master Fung gestured to an empty area, aside from the bed mat. After taking his leave, I went into my new room, closing the curtain after I dropped my bag next to the mat. I slipped into my usual pajamas- a gray tank top and gray sweatpants. I sighed as I layed down in my make-shift bed, pulling the blanket on me.

Okay, forget what I said about it not getting worse...

* * *

><p>Sad at how more rushed this chapter was, but don't worry. Jane's training officially starts next chapter as well as the monks learning her element.<p> 


	3. Training Starts

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown (would be kinda cool though), it belongs to Christy Hui. I only own the OC in this story.

This is also set after the third season, just so you all know.

* * *

><p><em>I was in yet another weird dream, but this time it looked like a forest of some kind.<em>

_I saw two people in a clearing area beneath the trees._

_One of them was a short, dark haired woman with monk like robes on without sleeves. She looked like she was attacking nothing with her fists._

_The second person was a man with dark hair tied, robes similar to the woman's, but with sleeves and lighter colored. He looked like he was meditating - while on a tree branch near the lady._

_... Okay, what the hell is going on this time..?_

_"I can hardly contain myself, brother; soon, we shall be Xiaolin Dragon's!" the lady stated confidently before glaring, "I shall prove those fools wrong, that I a woman am not weak and more than just formidable..."_

_"Be patient, sister," the man stated with his eyes closed, "There is no need to be so rash. After all, there is more than just the power that comes with this title, but the responsibility as well..."_

_**Goooooong~**_

_... What was that? The people in front of me didn't seem to notice as they faded away._

_**Goooooong~**_

_Okay, there it is again. But where is it-?_

_The ground below me started to shake before it crumbled away. Before I knew it, I was falling into another abyss like place like the dream before..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Goooooong~<strong>_

"Rise and sparkle, new fellow warrior!"

"Uh, rise and shine, lil' buddy..."

"That too!"

I groaned, as I got up groggily from the mat, feeling a bit sore from the sore muscles from sleeping on the flat surface. Where was I?

Once I stretched and became fully aware of my surroundings. Oh yeah, that's right, I just remembered; I was in hell...

No point in avoiding this right now. Could even go back to sleep with the weird dream - or the fact that the annoying, yellow brat pulled the curtains back and let the light into my sleeping area.

"Get out, you little pest! I'm up already!" I threw my pillow at the kid as he ducked. He was then hurriedly taken out of the way so I can have some privacy

After changing into the monk robes - which were laid out for me next to my sleeping mat - I discovered that the source of the sound turned out to be a gong is what ripped me away from the dream.

Before I knew it, the four monks grabbed me and dragged me into the hall.

"Come one! Master Fung said that we're going to the training yard before breakfast!"

After they let me go, I yawned and stretched after walking outside into the courtyard. This was my first day of training, and new this would suck already...

Fung stood next to a combat dummy hanging from a tree. "Jane, you have already shown to know how to use part of your element, please demonstrate for us by striking the dummy..."

The other monks looked at me curiously; apparently, they didn't know what my element was.

I took a deep breath. How did I make that shadow stuff with my hands again? The memory of me smashing the coffee table returned to me. Did I have to get angry or something?

I readied my fists, but nothing came. I even tried to think of every damn thing that annoyed the crap at me, but it felt that I wasn't close yet.

"You can do it!"

"Try not to strain yourself, little lady!"

"Get on with it! I want to eat soon, girl!"

"Do not worry if you can't reach our excellent perfection!"

I grit my teeth. The last thing I needed was to hear these brats tell me something that I didn't need to hear!

"Whoa..."

"What in tarnation...?"

I opened my eyes to see the dark stuff surround my hands like before. Even though I didn't have to turn to see him, I heard Fung's voice clearly. " Now, strike!"

I punched the dummy - which resulted with my hand going through and the stuffing flying everywhere.

Once the dark stuff disappeared, I felt pretty tired. I also saw that my hand was stuck...

"... So wait, her element is-" Kimiko started as the rest of the monks stared at me, as I was struggling to get my hand free.

"-Darkness..?" Raimundo finished.

"Not quite..." Fung stated as he walked over and helped me remove my hand from the damaged dummy. Thanks a lot guys...

"Jane here is the Dragon of Balance," Dojo claimed. How did I not notice him on the old guy?

"Balance?" the yellow kid asked, tilting his head, "Master Fung, what does that mean?"

"It means that Jane possesses the ability to not only have the power over one element, but two..." He then pulled a scroll from behind him.

How the heck he managed to keep us from seeing that is a mystery...

We all gathered around it; inside, there were four human figures - each with a symbol inside them. In order, there was one that looked like a flame, a mountain, what looked like a gust of wind, and a wave.

"Here, these are the four original elements; Fire, Earth, Wind, and Water. All four powerful and natural to the world..." He then rolled the scroll so that there was now only one human figure. This time it had a Yin Yang symbol, "The Dragon of Balance, however, both Light and Darkness; they will have the most difficult time mastery their elements as they contradict each other. This Dragon is to maintain the balance of both..."

"Thus, why she's called that," Dojo added.

Everyone was silent - until Omi opened his big mouth.

"Do not worry; with the help of us Wudai Warriors-"

"-AND Shoku Warrior..." Rai stated proudly

"We will see to it that you may master your element in no time!"

"Not so fast, kiddo..." Dojo told the yellow brat, "We still need to help her with her martial arts too, ya know..."

Everyone - minus the dragon and old guy - gaped at me once again; did they have to stare...?

A thought suddenly hit me. "Hey, wait a minute..."

Everyone stopped gaping after that.

"This is a Yin Yang symbol," I stated while tapping the scroll where the said symbol was.

"That it is."

"Yin is usually known for being more soft, cold, and passive," I began, "It's also known to associate with the elements water and earth. Yang, on the other hand focus's on fire and wind while being hard, hot, and aggressive..."

"... That is most knowledgeable!" Omi exclaimed happily, "Does this mean you study the elements?"

"... No, I just look things up when I get bored..." The sad truth there, folks...

"Anyway, my point is that isn't it classifying my element more of a good and evil thing rather than the four elements? I can see some contradiction there..."

We all waited for the old guy to say something to that. Master Fung remained silent before replying, "That it is, young one. However, it isn't truly known why that is for the Dragon of Balance, I'm afraid..."

We all groaned at this; that meant even a wise old guy like him didn't know either.

The world made even less sense to me now more than ever...

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short chapter and delay... ^^;<p>

I kinda wanted to post this soon; hopefully I can post longer chapters soon, when I'm not lazy...

Also note that some of the chapters have been edited; this is because I wanted Jane's element less confusing with the original idea of making her the Dragon of Yin Yang.


	4. Next Part of Training

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown (would be kinda cool though), it belongs to Christy Hui. I only own the OC in this story.

This is also set after the third season, just so you all know.

* * *

><p>"Next, we will see how well you use your light energy."<p>

After breakfast, we all entered some sort of circular room with a pot at the center; everyone was sitting cross legged on the ground.

"This ability is most difficult to learn as it requires focus and patience", Fung explained, "Clear your mind of all distractions, focus the energy into your hands..."

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and placed my hands together, like in a prayer or something.

I did what I could to not think of anything else, but it was hard with the many thoughts going in on my head.

I was trying so hard, that I didn't even notice the monks and old guy left me alone in the room, leaving a note. It read, _Will give you time to yourself to work on light energy. Your martial arts training will be at noon_.

Well at least I didn't have to worry about getting this wrong in front of everyone; just the martial arts training...

I sighed as I tried to concentrate on the light energy wasn't sure how long it has been.

"Hey, just came to- whoa nilly..."

I opened my eyes to see Clay standing in the door way with an astonished look in his eyes. I looked at my hands in time to see a bright light flicker away.

Great, just great...

"What is it?" I asked. The cowboy probably noticed the agitation in my tone since he adjusted his hat.

"Well... It's been about two hours already, and Master Fung wanted someone to check on you..."

Wait, what? Two hours..?

"Anyway," he continued, "Everybody is waiting for you in the courtyard."

I sighed, getting up and followed him outside.

According to the old guy, we were going to spar. Oh joy...

I was paired up with Raimundo, even though the others didn't think it was a good idea due to him being the highest rank and me being the lowest. And they were right, cause all it took was one punch to cause me to fall over.

Everyone just stared at me as I laid on the ground. They were silent until Raimundo started laughing.

"That was LAME-AUGH!" His laughter was cut off when he got elbowed in the ribs by Kimiko and a stern look from everyone else.

"Do not allow your failure upset you," Omi said as he walked over to me as I sat up, "Being a girl, of course, it must be most difficult-" WHACK! "Ow!"

Kimiko kept a dark glare at Omi after she bonked him on the head.

I let out an aggravated sigh as I got up. "I don't know martial arts, remember?" Stupid brat...

Seriously, how many times did I have to remind them?

"It may take time, but one day, you will reach our level - With MY guidance of course..."

Before I could even reply to that stupid statement, the shrimpy dragon starting shaking violently. "W-w-whoa boy!"

"Dojo?"

"Sensing a new Shen Gong Wu!" He cried out.

"... A what..?"

"Right, your still new to this," Raimundo remembered as Fung walked over with a scroll.

"Shen Gong Wu are artifacts that have magical powers. They were created fifteen hundred years ago by the first Xiaolin Dragon, Grand Master Dashi."

Fung opened the scroll, which showed an animated picture; was this magic too?

It showed a figure holding what looked like a telescope. It placed it infront of it's face with half of the page showing other places from a volcano explosion to what looked like a wedding.

"The Tokei Spyglass; this Shen Gong Wu allows you to see current events in the world..."

"Great way to catch up on the latest gossip..." Kimiko smiled.

Dojo nodded. "Or see what evil is planning," Fung pointed out as he closed the scroll, "Even for them to see what we are planning..."

Everyone paled a bit at this; it would be creepy for someone to see what your doing without you knowing...

Raimundo looked determined. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"The four of you along with Dojo will retrieve the Tokei Spyglass; Jane will remain here."

We all stared at the old guy

Oh yeah, yesterday he said I couldn't go with them yet...

"I am most confused..." Omi declared, "Why can Jane not come with us?"

Okay, I admit. I wasn't really complaining since it meant that I could avoid getting air sick and jet lag again...

"Yeah, we all went on our first Wu hunt when we first started," the tanned boy agreed.

"Jane's abilities are a bit more dangerous, especially since she has to hone them earlier than you guys," Dojo pointed out.

"Why is that?"

The green dragon shrugged. "No one really knows."

Fung turned towards me, "When the time is right, you may go with them. Understand"

I nodded. Like I actually cared.

As the brats left, I was instructed with punching and kicking a giant bag of sand while they were gone.

I grunted as the punching bag swung back at me, knocking me on the ground. As I was getting up, I felt the strange sensation of being watched.

I looked up at the tree branch to see a black bird flying away.

* * *

><p>Augh! Yet another short chapter! D8<p>

Anyway, the Tokei Spyglass belongs to Bullet731108 on deviantART.


	5. Authors Note

... I'm getting the feeling that many of you will be peeved to see this is just an Authors Note rather than an actual chapter...

Anyway, I think I need help here.

Yeah, I know. It's been more than six months since I updated, but at the moment, aside from school stuff that I have to deal with, I'm having my usual writers blocks.

... So that explains why I haven't posted new chapters...

I really don't want to just give up and abandoned this story like it seems to have happened with my other stories(which I want to attempt to getting back to one day...)

I have an idea for some chapters being in the monks point of view when they meet Jane and from the story on, but I'm thinking on making that a separate story called "Keeping Balance"

So, I'd appreciate not only your opinion on that idea, but also on some chapter ideas or tips that could be helpful to me, like adventures or situations that Jane has with the monks.

Part of me wants to hurry up with posting, but another part wants to take the time to show the growth of Jane and her relationship with the monks as well as her power development.


	6. Didn't Sign Up For This!

_I looked around. I was in the big empty void-thing again. Why couldn't there be a remote control or something to change the channel on my dreams?_

_Sighing, I walked forward a bit. Soon, I could see a light that rushed over to me, engulfing me in brightness. Once it dimmed, I could see the forest. There was a group of people. Two were the same people from the last dream._

_One was a yellow skinned, bald guy with dark robes, the second was a muscular one in orange pants that wore his hair in a long braid, and the third was wearing blue, had his hair flowing free. There was also a woman who wore her hair in a bun, dressed elegantly._

_"So, this is what makes up the great Xiaolin Warriors?" the short haired woman asked, looking at everyone in disbelief. "An exiled monk," the muscle guy just sat on a rock in a meditative way, a spear leaning against him, "a slacker," the bald guy just shrugged at the statement from his tree branch, looking ready to doze off, "a wander," the long haired guy just narrowed his eyes at her in annoyance, "and a spoiled brat?" the other woman glared, fire almost seen in her eyes._

_"You forgot to mention that two of you are girls and one of you is pretty much a pacifist..." Both females glared angrily at the yellow guy as he remained lounging on the tree._

_The said pacifist guy just smiled gently, but looked a little worried at where their anger may lead the current situation. "I think, sister, that is what would make it ironic yet splendid at the same time - if it is we who saved the world from the Heylin witch, yes?"_

_The lazy slacker finally opened his eyes and looked down, smiling. "My thoughts exactly." He jumped down with ease._

_Once his feet reached the ground, everything began to shake. I looked around, seeing that these people were acting as though nothing was happening. I could see their lips move, but no sound came out._

_Soon, I felt as though I was sinking. Looking down, I could see the ground swallowing me whole slowly. I struggled for a bit, even crying for help. But the group paid no mind to me._

_Soon, everything was dark and I couldn't breath or move._

* * *

><p>My eyes snapped open as I gasped sharply, staring up at the blue sky. I take a few breaths, realizing that I fell asleep when I decided I did enough punching. I sighed as I lay on the grass for a few more minutes, feeling my hands throb a bit with the back of my robe sticking to me from the sweat. Wasn't really sure how long I've been punching that stupid bag, or how long I was asleep, or even how long the brats were gone for looking for their magic thing. I sat up, looking around. No one else was around, from what I could tell. Groaning a bit, still sore from my exercise, I finally decide to get up.<p>

After changing into my spare robes - the other set being put aside due to the discomforting sweat - I made my way down the hall, hoping to get some time to myself without any interruptions. I grabbed my backpack, bringing it with me to a small hill nearby the temple that I saw the other day when I arrived. I smiled to myself at the beautiful landscaping here, probably the only good thing in this place.

Maybe I could sketch the garden here or that mountain top. Both looked very impressive. However, as I was looking through my bag for my sketchbook, I heard an explosion that made me jump. It sounded like it came from the same room where I practiced my light energy, which made me groan.

Joy, those brats may be back...

I had no idea why I was heading there and not ignoring it. When I reached the room, there was smoke and I saw a hole in the flooring. Floating in the air where these weird looking robots.

I lifted an eyebrow as I hid behind the archway. Just when I thought this place couldn't get any weirder, I'm proven wrong. After a few minutes, I see this red headed goth kid come out of the hole with bag hanging over his shoulder like Santa Claus, snickering in an obnoxious way that I think was a sucky attempt at being sinister.

"_JACK_-pot! Those Xiaolin losers won't know what hit them...!"

"... Uh, hit them for what...?"

He let out a surprised girly scream as he spun around to see me standing behind him. The goth brat then glared and held his hand up in a halting signal when the robots revealed these gun blasters.

I felt a bit freaked, wishing I just stayed hidden rather than walk in like an idiot. The goth dork smirked as he boastfully shouted, "Taking their wu, duh!" He held the bag up to prove his point. "For I, Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, am a step closer to world domination, baby!"

As Jack cackled, I just raised an eyebrow at how childish he was acting. Seriously? Was this kid for real? His stupid laugh was interrupted by his own coughing for a bit. Soon he realized something.

"Hey, who the heck are you, anyway? I never saw you here before."

"I'm Jane..." I felt annoyed at having to talk to this twerp, even more so when he just smirked mockingly.

Jack snorted. "Like _Plain Jane_?"

I just rolled my eyes at that. "Yeah. Real original there, dumb ass..."

"Hey! That's _evil boy_ dumb ass to you, toots, so there!" Jack then laughed for a bit, until he realized. "Wait... That didn't come out right..." It seemed to come out fine to me...

I must have been smirking at his stupid statement, 'cause soon he angrily shouted, "JACK-BOTS! GET RID OF THIS LOSER!"

The guns were aimed at me again and started to fire at me. I quickly jumped out of the way, hiding behind a piece of what used to be tiling stone from the ceiling. My heart was racing and I could feel sweat running down my neck. Shit that was close!

I looked up to see the dumb ass flying in the air with some sort of helicopter-backpack-thing.

"Seeya, loser!" He did that lame laugh again as he flew through the hole in the ceiling, I groaned when I sat up, holding onto the arm that I fell on during the fall. Okay. That sucked.

Soon, I looked up to see the robots still coming at me. That sucked even more!

I gasped a bit, struggling to get up and run, barely missing the sharp claws of the robot coming at me at full speed. Why didn't they follow their lame creator? Did they have to take what he said seriously, even after he got the wu?

I tripped over one of the rubble and fell down some steps, hitting my knee against the floor hard. I cried out a bit, clutching it, praying that it didn't get too badly injured, that it would just be a bruise later on.

When I looked back up, I tried to crawl away backwards as the machines began to aim these guns that looked like lasers. Among my possible last thoughts are 'who the heck sends robots to fight against monks like some sort of lame steampunk fiction?!'

Just as I close my eyes, thinking this was it, I hear some more fighting. After opening an eye, I see the kids have come back.

I was really surprised at how they were literally bending these elements to their will. Kimiko summoned fire from her hands and feet, melting the tin cans; Clay was stomping, causing earth spikes to come up and shish kabob them; Omi got manipulated the water from a nearby pond and slammed it against the machines before freezing it; and Raimundo spun so fast that he was a living tornado.

Once it was over, all that was left was a bunch of scrap heap on the ground.

The cowboy came over and pulled me up. "What in tarnation happened here?"

I managed to get up, legs shaking a bit from what happened. "Some weird, goth kid took some of the wu, that's what..."

The group groaned. I could have sworn I heard a grumbling that sounded like 'Not again...' Raimundo went down the steps of the newly made hole - which I didn't notice before. How did I not see that? Oh yeah; I was trying not to get killed by a lunatics machines.

The rest of the brats followed. I decided to come with. I was sorta curious at what the hell was down here. Along the walls of the spiral staircase were drawers, each with their own picture. Some were left open.

"It's not too bad," Kimiko said while examining one of the drawers. "Only a handful is gone..." Despite that being said, they still looked annoyed. I'm guessing this happens a lot.

"Each of the drawers possesses a Shen Gong Wu that is found and brought to the side of good," a voice behind me explained. I jumped to see it was the old timer, Master Fung.

I glared at him; where the hell was he when there when guns were fired at me?!

Kimiko let out a sigh as she leaned against the wall. "And every time we turn our back, Jack or some other Heylin creep comes over to nab them from the vault!"

"Yeah," Dojo slithered down the steps next to his masters feet, "We really should consider a better security policy for this place..." I raised an eyebrow as we came up from the vault. This was... Normal? I'd be amazed at what their repair bill was.

However, something more pressing came to mind. "Look. I didn't sign up for this. I only came here to get better at controlling these powers so I can go home."

"I understand this, however, nothing is truly determined in the choices we make."

I just stared at him. Was that supposed to be wisdom or something? I don't say anything else, just head straight for my room. I sighed when my face hit the pillow. It hits me that I forgot to talk to the old timer about my dreams, but I don't think I can with how much he and everyone else here drives me crazy. He in turn may think I'm more messed up than I am with these powers.

Shifting a bit, trying to find a comforting spot on this mat, I slowly doze off. Oh well, better try and sleep.

* * *

><p>So for the next two weeks, this became my now 'normal' routine; I practice my punches for physical strength and meditate to help my mental strength. Occasionally I would have to spar with one of the brats and hit the dirt before I know it. As for my elemental training, they mostly had me do the same thing; meditate to help practice the light part of me and for the dark part, just try to focus all my energy on my punches.<p>

The monks would sometimes try to bond with me, aka invade my personal space. Kimiko would try to girl talk me about pointless things, like celebrities, clothing and make up, and occasionally show me her tech stuff. Clay would keep bugging me in the kitchen, pulling things out for me or asking what I was making, even though I made it clear I wanted to be alone in the kitchen. Raimundo would play stupid pranks on me or someone else, just to try and get a laugh from someone. And Omi would always trying to see what I'm sketching and wanting to 'help' me improve on my skills, saying that he thinks it would be good to help a girl like me out. Kimiko gave him a punch to the head for that, which I was thankful for.

Ordinarily, I would avoid them when I could after training by either cooking something for myself or drawing in my room. I would sometimes get the feeling of homesickness, wondering how my mom was doing, especially with that creep possibly still out there. Other than that, my routine has become a bit of my own. However, one day, I cry out in pain when I tried to do one of my usual exercises against the practice dummy. Turns out, I strained myself too much on the physical part of my training.

I remember Clay or someone picking me up and carrying me into the temple. There, some older monks began to examine my hands to see how bad they were. Due to how exhausted I felt from all the work I did that day, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>I sit up looking around the dark void I was in before getting up and walking a bit. My body felt numb, but I could still move it. As I wandered a bit, I heard a bird call. I looked around to see one. Not the black type of bird that I tended to see every now and then, but a black and gray one with red feathers on its head fashioned like a mohawk.<em>

_I followed it, curious to see what the dream channel had in store this time. It stopped and perched itself on a tree that somehow grew instantly. When I reached it, there was a dark, creepy chuckling heard._

_"Hey! Who's there?"_

_"_This_ is the Dragon of Balance? You have got to be kidding me! The monks must be getting pretty desperate these days for recruits." a male, southern accent cackled somewhere. I raise an eyebrow trying to find the voices source as I back towards the tree. "Seriously, who's there?"_

_"How rude of me; you've probably heard of it before, but in any case, I'm pretty much evil incarnation. Names Hannibal Roy Bean."_

_"Wait a minute," I raise both hands up, letting wherever he was to know that I had to add my opinion, "Your name is Hannibal Roy Bean?"_

_There was that chuckle again, as if priding himself for being asked that. "That's right, little lady. Now then, I-"_

_"Isn't Hannibal the same name of that cannibalistic serial killer from those books by Thomas Haris? So, if your an evil incarnation from here, why is your name something from Western countries would use, and Bean? Seriously, not scary. And what's up with the Southern accent-?"_

_"ENOUGH!" He sounded pissed now. "I didn't pop up into your dreams just to be criticized by a bratty girl!"_

_Before either me or this Hannibal guy could say more, my body began to feel weird. I looked down at my hands to see a cracks with light seeping out of them. I felt panic rise when the cracks spread throughout my body._

_"Dangnabbit! I haven't even been here that long!" were the last words I heard before I bright light took my vision._

* * *

><p>I woke with a start. First time in weeks since I had another dream. I was still in my robes when I slowly sat up, groaning at the pain.<p>

Dammit. My hands hurt like hell as I stared at them covered in bandages. Well at least I get some alone time without- "My friend! We got some good news", I heard the short, bald brat say as he and the other monks came close to the curtains.

"Is it a Wu that speeds healing?" That be kinda cool if they did, but sadly I got a no.

"I'm being taken to a hospital with professional doctors?" Didn't mean to sound rude towards the older guys, but I didn't feel too comfortable with these people. Not too sure how much medical training they have.

"Nope"

"... I'm going home..?", I asked hopefully. I seriously doubted that would happen anytime soon, especially with how my training was progressing, but I could always hope.

"'Fraid not"

I let out an annoyed groan. "Then what is it? I kinda want to suffer in peace..."

"The news we have is both good and bad," Omi explained. Clay gave me an apologetic frown and shrug."Bad news is, that Master Fung thinks you'll be down for a few days..."

A few days!? I'll die from boredom and pain! "What's the good news?!" I grit my teeth as I force myself to stay up. Raimundo grinned, which was a bad sign."You get some time off, that's what!" Yeah, with nothing to do but feel pain.

"Thus, this gives us the chance to spend time with our fellow monk as your injuries recover!" Omi exclaimed, sounding excited at the idea. I stare at all four of them before I groan and dropped against the pillow, attempting to ignore the pain from my limbs.

I seriously need to stop jinxing my luck.

* * *

><p>Sorry for taking about a year to update... ;;;<p>

Hopefully I can hold onto this inspiration feeling inside and update again soon. Let me know what you guys think, kay?


End file.
